No words were needed
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: Ziva gives birth to her and Tony's first child. Ziva/Tony, mentions of Abbey/McGee


One-shot NCIS.

Spoilers from 7x01 "Truth or Consquences"

Ziva/Tony, Abby/McGee

I do not own NCIS

NCIS fanfic: No words were needed.

Ziva grumbled to herself as she stared down at her pregnant stomach. She was now 9 months along and, whilst she was looking forward to being a mother, more than anything, she was not happy about being confined to a desk. Of course, she did understand that it was for her safety and for the baby's, but her husband never missed the opportunity to mock her about the fact and she was waiting for the day when she could, once again, tell him that she could him 8 different ways with a paper clip. The office in which she was working was on the navy Yard, so she was around her friends and Abby, who was also pregnant with her second child, kept her company a lot of the time.

Ziva had married Tony after they had been together for 3 years and he had had asked her about 5 times, all of which she had refused; she had never wanted to be someone's wife. That had changed, however, when she had been kidnapped and held hostage for months. It had been Tony and Tim who had recused her, with the help of Gibbs. As soon as they had been alone, Ziva had kissed him passionately and accepted his proposal and the two of them had eloped that evening, with Gibbs, Abby and Tim as witnesses. That had been 2 years ago. Ziva had been deliberately trying to get pregnant and, when she had finally achieved that, she had been so happy and Tony had also been that happy, he was excited about being a father, having a baby.

There had been another surprise when Abby had announced her pregnancy with her second child 2 months after Ziva had. Abby and Tim had now been married for 8 years and had a 5-year-old son, named Michael, and she was now 7 months pregnant and they also knew that they were having another baby boy. Both Ziva and Tony had decided to wait until the baby was born.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Gibbs' team were away at a crime scene and Ziva thought that she was going to suffocate with shire boardem before Abby came walking into her office, hyper about the names for her future baby boy. Eventually, she stopped and asked, "Have you and Tony thought of names? Ziva! Ziva?"

Ziva's attention, however, was now on other matters and, for the first time, she was scared. "Abby, I think I'm going into labour! What do I do? No-one's here! Tony's isn't here, Gibbs isn't here!"

Abbey sprang into action and called an ambulance, instructing Ziva to breath, telling her that everything was going to be alright. After the ambulance, she dialled Tony's number and, when he did not pick up, she called Gibbs.

"Abs, what is it?"

"Ziva's going into labour!" Abby cried, her own anxiety clearly taking over and Ziva gasped and held her stomach, biting back against the pain.

The ambulance arrived and Gibbs told her that he and Tony would be there as soon as they could be. In the ambulance, Ziva kept repeating things in Hebrew and Abby sat with her, assuring her that everything was going to be alright, hoping that Tony made it in time.

Two hours later…

The traffic was awful and Tony swore under his breath; they had received the call from Abbey two hours ago and all he wanted was to be by his wife's side, to be there for the birth of their first child. As Gibbs's car skidded into the car park, he lept out and ran into the hospital, shouting at the first Dr he saw. "My wife, Ziva- she came in 2 hours ago, where is she?" The Dr pointed him in the right direction and he sprinted there, with Gibbs following him.

The door opened and Ziva was sitting in the bed, looking tired, but glowing with pride and happiness. Abby was sitting by her side and in Ziva's arms was a baby, the smallest thing Tony had ever seen. It was wrapped in a blue blanket and, for the first time in his life, he was stunned into silence.

Without a word, he walked over to Ziva and Abby left the room. Ziva looked up and him and smiled, reaching up for a kiss. The kiss was a gentle and loving one and then they stared down at the baby in her arms, who was watching both of them.

"It's a baby girl." Ziva whispered, as she rested her head against her husband's, smiling down at their daughter, "we have a daughter. Do you want to hold her?"

She carefully passed their baby daughter to the arms of Tony, who smiled down at her and made a face, saying, "I'm your Daddy-Abba- and this woman here, the strongest woman I know, is your Imma." He paused, then asked, "What do you want to call her?"

Ziva smiled at him and at her daughter and then wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Talia. Talia, for the short after my sister. Tali Sara."

Tony passed baby Tali back to her and sat down, staring at the two of them. The happy family of three remained there, staring at the new-born baby and, as with many of the milestones in Ziva and Tony's relationship, no words were needed.


End file.
